Watashi wa Onna desu!
by mikage ceres
Summary: Red alert!New member in the order!Apparently it's a girl...err...whats her name again...oh yeah!I remember!It's...KANDA!
1. Chapter 1: New Member

Talking – "……"

Thoughts – _Italic_

**Chapter 1 – New Member?**

"Damn!!!"

A white-haired boy cursed as he hurriedly grabbed his exorcist jacket. Stuffing his feet into his shoes, Allen Walker wrenched his room door open and charged out into the hallway and headed for the entrance of the exorcist building.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!_

He repeated these words in his head like a mantra.

Yes. He, Allen Walker, was supposed to greet the new member of the Dark Order.

Today. At 10.00 a.m. And it was 11.!He was late!!!

Unfortunately, Allen failed to notice a few things. Let's number them down.

1. He was missing one side of his shoe.

2. A few buttons on his shirt was unbuttoned.

3. His socks were mismatched.

And 4. ……His zipper was down.

Sadly for our dear Allen, he was not notified of his mistake since he took a wrong turning and went down a lonely hallway…but going down the wrong hallway also meant that he was lost.

[A/N : *sighs* I just love that about dear little Walker… cackles maniacally ]

It took Allen 30 minutes to get his bearings right. And he still hadn't corrected the mistakes in his appearance…especially the… ahem …the zipper one.

Anyway, when he finally did reach the entrance, he immediately spotted a short figure in a pair of baggy jeans and shirt. Panting slightly, he tapped the figure on the shoulder.

The person he had tapped turned around in an irritated fashion and glared at him. Allen noted that it was a guy who had his long black hair tied in a ponytail and a katana was strapped to his back. The only thing that surprised him was that the guy was shorter than him. He was told that this guy was around his age and usually, he was shorter than them.

He started when he realized the newcomer was addressing him.

"Well, it's about time don't you think!!!One and a half hours!!!!I have been standing here for that amount of time!!!And I don't even hear a word of sorry from you!!!And this IS my first day here!!!You useless **moyashi**!!!"

Allen winced at his tone as the new member did not yell but the cutting and harsh edge to his voice made that unnecessary. Then he blinked at the last word.

"M-Moyashi!?Err…What is that?"

The guy's face rearranged itself into a smirk as he flipped his long ponytail behind his back.

"Ever heard of an item called a dictionary, freak?"

Going slightly red, Allen chose to dismiss that remark.

"Anyway, I'm really sorry I'm late…I kind of woke up late and then I…err…I got lost when I turned down the wrong hall…"

The boy stared at him incredulously.

"Wait a minute…You ARE Allen Walker, ne?"

"Umm…Yeah?"

"But I could've sworn Komui told me he was sending an old member to escort me and see to my needs!!!"

"But I AM an old member!!!Well, more or less…"

"So how, in the name of all that's holy, did you actually manage to get lost in a place you've been staying in for like what, a few years!?"

Allen went slightly redder than before and scratched the back of his head.

"Well…err…let's just say I have a really bad sense of direction and leave it at that…"

The boy looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"You know…something tells me I'll be better off on my own than with you as a guide, moyashi…I don't exactly wanna end up in the toilet when the place I wanna go is actually the head office…"

With that, the boy spun around and started walking away, surprisingly in the correct direction which led to Komui's office. Just then Allen remembered something.

"Hey you!!!I didn't catch your name yet!!!"

The boy turned around and threw back sarcastically.

"Well, moyashi, obviously you didn't catch it cuz I didn't throw it."

"Hey, c'mon! If we're gonna be working as fellow exorcists, you might as well just gimme your name now, you know."

Sighing in exasperation, the dark-haired boy relented.

"It's Kanda. By the way, did you actually notice that your zipper's down? Have some decency will ya?"

With that, he departed and left Allen staring at an empty hall.

"Wait a minute…zipper…down? *glances down* … DAMN!!!"

Hurriedly zipping up his pants flushed red with embarrassment, Allen proceeded to notice his other mistakes in dressing. Growing rapidly into a colour that a tomato might have envied, Allen made his way back to his room in record time, surprisingly without getting lost.

Sadly for him this time, he bumped into both Lenalee and Lavi on the way. As they both stared at him in unsurprised amusement and Lavi opened his mouth to say something, Allen bit out.

"Don't even start."

After he had left them, Lavi turned to Lenalee.

"Wonder what he woke up late for this time."

Sighing, Lenalee nodded as well. In Allen's case, to them, it was almost a daily occurrence. Just then, Lavi remembered something.

"Ah…we're getting a new member today right? Is it a guy or a girl? I want a girl!!!"

Lenalee looked at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Cool it. Down boy. If it was a girl, I for one will not allow you to hit on a fellow exorcist. But, however, if it is a guy….well….be my guest."

Lavi looked at Lenalee with a faked pained expression on his face. The future Bookman fell on his knees with a hand to his heart.

"Oh, Lenalee!!!To think that you of all people would imply that I'm gay!!!The pain!!! The horror!!! The agony!!! The humiliation!!!"

Laughing, Lenalee booted his behind lightly.

"Oh, alright!!!I was kidding!!!Now get up you dope!!!"

"You kicked me!!!Lenalee, you cold hearted, ungrateful, evil, mean, sadis…"

He didn't get to finish the word nor his sentence as he received another kick, this time harder than the first accompanied by Lenalee's laughter.

"Just get up and quit being an idiot, you nut!!!If you don't, I'll just have to kick you till you do!!!And I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you."

That pretty much did the trick. Lavi was on his feet in two ticks dusting off his clothes. He had witnessed Lenalee kicking her own brother, Komui, and he didn't doubt for a second that she would carry out her threat if he did not do as she said.

Soon, they were continuing their journey to the cafeteria. A brunch did sound kinda tempting…


	2. Chapter 2 : Unexpected Encounters

Chapter 2 – An Unexpected Encounter

Kanda Yuu stepped out of Komui's room feeling slightly disgruntled partially due to all the morning events. Not only had that moyashi made her wait for an hour and a half, he even had the nerve to come in his condition……WITH HIS ZIPPER DOWN!!!DAMN!!!!

Can't he have some decency in front of a girl for goodness sakes!!! But…come to think of it…I really do wonder if he's aware I'm a girl…I mean…

Holding that thought for a moment, Kanda chanced a glance at her attire. Her baggy shirt hid her chest very well and the baggy pants gave her a very, VERY boyish image….Mugen, her sword which was strapped to her back didn't exactly give her a totally feminine look either.

Yep. I'm almost 120 percent positive that that moyashi thinks I'm a guy… if he can actually get lost in a place that he actually lives in, that pretty much shows how dense and clueless he is…

Quite lost in her thoughts, Kanda wandered along the hallways searching for her room according to the scrap of paper that Komui had handed which contained her room number. Just as she had almost reached her room door, the door of the room before hers burst open revealing……a very disgruntled Allen which was actually clothed and that meant his zipper was up.

They stared at each other dumbly for a few seconds before realization hit them and they exclaimed simultaneously.

"NO WAY!!!YOU'RE LIVING BESIDE ME!!!"

Kanda's first thought was

_Damn!!!I just can't believe my luck!!!I actually have to live right next to the moyashi who, I can bet, can actually get lost in his own bathroom!!!!_

Allen's thoughts on the other hand were

_Oh gosh…all of a sudden, I feel fear for my life…not only do I make him wait for ages but he even has to stay beside me…I also have this weird hunch that if he's given half the chance, that lethal lookin' sword strapped to his back would be more than willing to slice off my poor little head!!!_

"…shi!!!"

Snapping back from his thoughts to reality, Allen blinked dumbly at Kanda. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Kanda flung her hands upward in a 'somebody-shoot-me-now' gesture. She repeated her sentence again slowly deliberately dragging her words.

"I said, why the heck do I have to get stuck with you all the time you annoying, hopeless moyashi!!!"

_Damn!!!It's that word again!!!What the hell does it mean!!!_

"Hey!!!What's with you!!!It's not really my fault, ok!!!It's not like I wanted for it to be like this!!!Quit whining like a girl!!!"

This was all said by Allen purely for the reason of self-defense. Unfortunately, due to the fact that he didn't know the truth of his statement, he also didn't realize that he had just hit the proverbial nail on the head.

Kanda went slightly red as soon as Allen had said that sentence and burst out.

"Watch it, shorty!!!At least I'm not stupid or dumb enough to get lost in a place where I live!!!Unlike **some** moyashi's!!!"

That did it. Though the statement was true, not knowing what the meaning of 'moyashi' irritated Allen to the extreme.

Before Kanda even knew what was happening, she found herself pinned to the wall between Allen Walker's arms. Her eyes widened as she stared at him speechlessly.

"Listen up, shorty!!!I've been nothing but tolerant and patient since I met you but you have continually insulted me!!!Not to mention you've been calling **me ** short even though you are obviously shorter than I am!!!Either tell me why the hell you hate me or just fucking leave me alone!!!I thought only girls could get that snappy!!!"

(A/N – Yea, in this story, Kanda is actually shorter than Allen.)

Kanda, still rendered speechless just stared at him in shock her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Her cheeks had gone a deep blush when it hit her that she had indeed been right…Allen Walker thought that she, Kanda Yuu,was a guy!!!Snapping back to her senses Kanda was about to shoot back a comment heatedly when she suddenly realized that Allen was blushing….not flushed or anything but actually blushing.

"It's not my fault that all I say is true, is it!!!Frankly, your comeback and sarcasm sucks!!!Not to mention, you know what they always say…the truth always hurts…doesn't it?"

Smirking at Allen who had proceeded into a slight shade of violet, Kanda proceeded to continue.

"And also, you might want to remove yourself from the wall and me…unless you want any of the people who are bound to come along to think you are gay...do you? It doesn't matter if you are though…just keep your distance from me. The way you're blushing now is really freaky as it is…In fact, I'll take the first step."

With that, Kanda ducked under Allen's arms and was at her door in a heartbeat. Smirking as she twisted the doorknob open, Kanda looked over her shoulder and said.

"You know, if you really come to accept you're gay, just tell me…I know plenty of gay dudes and I'd love to introduce them to a moyashi."

Stressing on the last word, Kanda stepped into her room and slammed the door shut before Allen could say another word, leaving him slightly angry, embarrassed and confused.

As soon as she had closed the door behind her, Kanda heaved a sigh and leaned her back against the door.

_Oh my God…that was a little too close for comfort…Thank God the moyashi didn't realize anything…_

Kanda put her hands to her warm cheeks and groaned in despair.

_Why the bloody hell am I blushing!!!Gods…must be the hormones of a girl,dammit…ARGH!!!Okaa-san, otou-san…why couldn't you give birth to me as a freakin' GUY!!!_

Sighing in a way akin to defeat, Kanda got up and looked around her new room. It was not exactly luxurious but it suited her. A bed, a table, a side table, a clothes cupboard and a chair. It was neither extravagant nor shabby. Kanda sighed as she threw herself down on the bed. Somehow she felt extremely tired and she had no idea why. As she drifted off to sleep, her last thoughts were

_I'll be damned if I were ever to blush because of that moyashi ever again…_

Meanwhile, Allen himself was not exactly faring any better as he exercised in his room, pushing himself up and down from the chair balancing on only one finger.

_Why the hell did I blush like that…I mean…I know I was angry but somehow when I stared at that guy's face I couldn't help it cause he looked like a deer caught in the headlights…a very delicate and cute dee…OH MY GOD!!!I did NOT just think that that rude insolent brat was delicate or cute!!!Oh man…am I really gay!!!_

With that last thought, Allen snapped out of it when he felt his head connect with the hard floor. Groaning in pain, Allen sat on his bead massaging his throbbing head..

_Damn…this is all that idiot's fault…ah! That reminds me…I guess I'll go check out the meaning of err…what was it again…oh yeah…moyashi…_

Putting his shirt back on,(he had taken it off while doing his exercises)he decided to run down the library to check out the bilingual dictionaries just for the sake of knowing that goddamn word.

As he was on his way, he bumped into Reever.

"Yo, Allen-kun!!!Where you headed?"

"The library, Reever-san"

Reever stopped short in his tracks and sweat dropped.

"Anoo…Allen-kun…"

"Hm?"

"You're…headed in the direction of the cafeteria…the library's the opposite way…"

Allen went red and quickly changed his direction.

"Ehto…arigatou Reever-san"

Reever sighed and shook his head as he watched Allen walking off.

Man…that boy and his sense of direction will be the death of us all one day…


	3. Chapter 3 : Confusions

**Chapter 3 – Confusions**

Kanda awoke to a soft knocking at her door. Grumbling at the disturbance, she kicked off her blanket and swung her legs over the edge of the bed mumbling something about all the inconsiderate people in the world.

Upon opening her door and glaring out, she found herself facing a pretty Chinese girl with her hair tied in two ponytails at either side of her head. The girl smiled at her and handed her a package wrapped in customary brown paper.

"Hey. You must be Kanda-san!!!I'm Lenalee!!!Nice to meet you!!!Oh, and welcome to the Black Order!!!"

Slightly taken back by the girl's cheerful greeting and genuine friendliness, Kanda accepted the package that was being held out to her and looked at the Chinese girl curiously.

"Umm…thanks…I don't mean to be rude, but could you be the sister that Komui was referring to for the whole of my introduction? I'm pretty sure he mentioned the name Lenalee a few times before going all jelly-like and dancing around the room with a picture…"

Lenalee groaned and smacked her forehead.

"Oh, man!!!He did it again!!!I'm so sorry…he does it all the time!!!I have absolutely no idea when he's ever gonna change!!!"

Kanda couldn't help but grin at the girl's comical reaction to this news. The girl stood stock still as she stared at Kanda. Noticing that Lenalee was staring at her as if she had grown an extra head and an extra set of arms and legs, Kanda looked at her quizzically.

"Umm…any particular reason as to why you're staring at me as if I'm an alien or something?"

Not the least abashed, Lenalee merely shook her head an said in an off-handed but slightly astonished way.

"Not really…it's just that I kinda got the impression that you were kinda like an ice-block who needs lessons on how to smile…"

Kanda frowned as she stared at the girl.

"Are you blind? I didn't even smile…You need to get your eyes checked, man."

Kanda was about to close her door when she heard what Lenalee had begun to mumble and it was along the lines of

"Well,looks like Allen was right about the new guy being an ol' stick-in-the-mud…"

Anger level rising slowly, Kanda stepped out of her room, quietly closed the door, and caught up to Lenalee, grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Wait up a sec. What did that baka moyashi say about me!?"

Lenalee jolted in shock as she had not expected Kanda to actually come out of the room. Meanwhile, Kanda just looked at her expectantly. Recovering from her previous shock, Lenalee jerked her arm free and turned to Kanda.

"Cut it out jerk!!!Just because you demand for something doesn't mean that everything must be given to you!!!"

Kanda looked at Lenalee for a full minute as Lenalee prepared herself, anticipating an outburst. To her utmost surprise, Kanda merely spun around on her heel and walked off. Blinking in confusion at what had just occurred, Lenalee shook her head muttering.

"Jeez...What a weird guy...he has more mood swings than a girl...wonder what he has against Allen-kun...hmmm..."

Struck by a certain idea, Lenalee suddenly smiled...a smile with a very, VERY, evil aura. Reever, who happened to be passing by caught a glimpse of her smile as she walked off and he instantly froze in his tracks. He turned and looked at Lenalee's retreating back nervously.

_Oh man...the last time I saw Lenalee smile like that, Komui was in bed for a month, Lavi had to go see a psychiatrist and...AND WE HAD NO FOOD FOR THREE FREAKING MONTHS!!!Noooooooooo....please, let it NOT be as I think it would be!!!_

Meanwhile, Kanda walked down the hallway her anger slowly ebbing away. Sighing in regret, she mentally berated herself.

_Aww, man!!!That Lenalee girl was right...even if I kicked and screamed it didn't mean I would get what I want...I shouldn't have acted that way earlier...great...now comes the guilt...argh!!!It's all that moyashi's fault!!!Ever since I stepped foot into the order, that jerk's been like a jinx!!!Damn..._

Emerging from her thoughts, Kanda found that her feet had brought her to the entrance of the cafeteria. Sniffing slightly, she smelled one of her favourite foods...SOBA!!!

(A/N : hehe!!!I couldn't resist that!!! XD )

Glancing at her watch that showed 7.30 p.m., Kanda decided that she might as well have an early dinner. She lifted her hand to the door to push it open and then hesitated. She was a new member and she didn't know anyone after all. However, her rumbling stomach made her make up her mind a few seconds later.

Sad to say, as usual, or rather, the usual since she had stepped into the order, Lady Luck wasn't exactly on Kanda's side. Upon opening the door, something, or rather someone collided into her. Both of them landed on the floor, with the other human on top of Kanda.

Groaning softly, Kanda propped herself up on her elbows and opened her eyes, wincing slightly. The minute she opened her eyes, she blinked a few times but since blinking didn't help, she had to admit the fact that something snowy white was blocking her vision from everything else. For some reason, she suddenly got the feeling of déjà vu...

A/N : Lol...finally...have you guessed what's the snowy white "thing"? XD

I must say even I think this chapter is really sucky and I'm incredibly sorry!!!

I promise the next chapter will be nicer!!!


	4. Chapter 4 : Fall With Me

**Chapter 4 - Fall With Me**

Whilst Kanda was trying her best to figure out the snowy white object,the being which was the carrier of the object groaned in pain and shook his head slightly trying to set his bearing straight. Of course this would result in the snowy white object,namely being his hair,floating and waving into Kanda's nose,causing her to sneeze. On her part,Kanda was more than a little freaked out when the bundle of whiteness began to move around and tickle her nose and she did her best to stop the incoming explosion but to no avail.

"Ah..Ahhh...AHHCHOOOOOOOO!"

The impact of her sneeze was amazing. To the point that their positions were switched. Without much warning,Allen found himself face first in the chest of whoever it was while Kanda finally got her bearing and at long last uncovered the mystery behind the snowy white object. And that realization did not please her one bit. Allen on the other hand had unconsciously wrapped his arms around the waist of the person atop him in a futile attempt to stabilize himself before trying to sit up.

Kanda froze when she felt arms snake around her slim waist and she became all too aware of the face pressed against her chest. Panicking slightly she braced her arms on the floor between the two of them and pried away from the other being and almost succeeded. Well. Almost. Forgetting about the pair of arms around her waist,just as soon as she was about to lift her body off,she was pulled back down thanks to the strong grip.

"Ooof!"

Allen recognized the grunt and on instinct,immediately released his arms just as Kanda's voice sounded

"Oi you damn moyashi!Release me so I can get off you,you idiot!"

Scrambling away from Allen,Kanda hurriedly stood up and dusted off her clothes,proceeding to glare at Allen who was also dazedly getting up and leaning against the wall for support. Glancing over to her,he slowly began to place two and two together and groaned lightly when he felt a slight pain on his head where Kanda's chin had bumped into when she had somehow switched their places after sneezing.

Rubbing her chin slightly,Kanda cast Allen an accusatory look and shot out

"You can't even get directions right,I thought you might at least be able to open doors right. You really are a failure,moyashi. And I even have to call you senpai. Pfft."

With a last sarcastic blow of breath,Kanda turned on her heels and disappeared into the cafeteria in a whirl of jet black hair. Allen sighed,feeling too mentally exhausted to even try to comprehend what had happened and turned on his way back to his room. The last thought occupying his mind was

_For a guy,he seriously is petite...and smells good...kinda flowery...though I wonder why his chest was so soft...kinda comfy,really but I expected muscles and such...wait why the hell am I even thinking this...God,Allen wake up!_

Reaching his room door,Allen twisted the door open only to witness Komui slobbering over a picture of Lenalee and doing his jelly dance. Once again realizing he was at the wrong room as well as wrong wing of the building,he hurriedly shut the door with a muttered apology and proceeded to backtrack in what he hoped was the right direction. For some reason he was feeling mentally exhausted and the notion of a quick nap sure as hell sounded great.

_Meanwhile in the cafeteria_

Sitting down on a vacant table,Kanda was still mildly fuming as she recalled what had taken place mere minutes ago. Unconsciously,her hands came up protectively to her chest as she felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. The feelings of his arms around her waist earlier had caused her mind to numb and her mental wall of protection to crumble and it irked her to no end.

Angrily she thought

_I'm NOT supposed to feel anything at all!Why am i letting that idiot moyashi affect me so!I refuse to let this kinda thing affect me and show any weakness!As a Yuu,this is completely unacceptable...I will have to start to up my training and strengthen myself both physically and mentally.._

Her train of thought was cut short as her bowl of soba arrived and she began to dig into the noodles almost with vengeance,vowing to herself to never repeat the same mistake twice.

A/N - Hiii don't kill me for not updating in ages is basically a filler chapter before more action comes in (if and when it hits me) I promise I'll try thank you SO much for continued support even though I've been so inactive!As always,please do read and review and feedback of any sort is appreciated thanks! *flying kisses*


End file.
